


[Podfic] more Witcher OT3 not!fic

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, M/M, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Yennefer and Jaskier's Relationship Status Is “In Cahoots With”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Jaskier is saaaaaaaad after the breakup and so is all of Temeria so Yennefer decides to FIX IT, DAMNIT.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648564
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[Podfic] more Witcher OT3 not!fic

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: the backdrop of this idea deals with suicide. It's... not really about that though at all. >_>
> 
> The German Goethe book I mention is The Sorrows of Young Werther. I couldn't be bothered looking up the English title before. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I originally notficced this on Discord. [Here's the text version](https://pastebin.com/QA9P0maL) if you prefer text or would like to read along for clarity's sake. 
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/202937.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/613844949881028608/fandom-witcher-pairing-geralt-z), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/wiedz_moreot3notfic_sylvaine).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Witcher/wiedz_moreot3notfic_sylvaine.mp3) (1.8 MB | 0:03:38)  
[m4b](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Witcher/wiedz_moreot3notfic_sylvaine.m4b) (1.9 MB | 0:03:38)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
